harry_potter_and_fantastic_beasts_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily L. Potter
* Harry Potter * James S. Potter * Albus Potter * Ignotus Peverell * Ignotus Peverell's Son *Iolanthe Potter (nee Peverell) *Hardwin Potter * Linfred of Stinchcombe * Fleamont Potter * Euphemia Potter * Henry Potter * Mr and Mrs Evans * Septimus Weasley * Cedrella Weasley, nee Black * Mr Prewett * Mrs Prewett * James Potter * Lily Potter * Molly Weasley * Arthur Weasley *Bill Weasley *Fleur Delacour *Victoire Weasley *Dominique Weasley *Louis Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Percy Weasley *Audrey Weasley *Lucy Weasley *Molly Weasley II *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Angelina Johnson *Roxanne Weasley *Fred Weasley II *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Rose Granger-Weasley *Hugo Granger-Weasley * Petunia Dursley * Vernon Dursley * Dudley Dursley * Marvolo Gaunt * Morfin Gaunt * Merope Gaunt * Tom Riddle * Potter Family * Weasley Family * Peverell Family * House of Gaunt }} |family = }}Lily Luna Potter 'is a character in ''Harry Potter, and is the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and the sister of Albus and james Potter. History Sometime after the battle of Hogwarts, Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry Potter and Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley In The Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Lily accompanies her father, mother, brothers, cousins, aunts and uncles to King's Cross Station, where they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Though she was only eight, Lily wanted to go, just like her mother years ago. Family *Harry Potter' (father) *'Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, née Potter' (mother) *'James S. Potter' (older brother) *'Albus Potter' (older brother) * 'Molly Weasley (maternal grandmother) * 'Arthur Weasley '(maternal grandfather) * '''Bill Weasley (maternal uncle) * Fleur Delacour (maternal aunt) * Victoire Weasley (maternal cousin) * Dominique Weasley (maternal cousin) * Louis Weasley (maternal cousin) * Charlie Weasley (maternal aunt) * Percy Weasley (maternal uncle) * Audrey Weasley (maternal aunt) * Lucy Weasley '(maternal cousin) * 'Molly Weasley II (maternal cousin) * George Weasley (maternal uncle) * Angelina Johnson '(maternal aunt) * 'Fred Weasley II '(maternal cousin) * 'Roxanne Weasley '(maternal cousin) * 'Ron Weasley '(maternal uncle) * 'Hermione Granger (maternal aunt) * Rose Granger-Weasley '(maternal cousin) * 'Hugo Granger-Weasley '(maternal cousin) * [[Arthur Weasley's brothers|'Arthur Weasley's brothers]]' '(maternal great-uncles) Deceased * Lily Evans '(paternal grandmother) * 'James Potter '(paternal grandfather) * [[Fred Weasley|'Fred Weasley]]' '(maternal uncle) * Cedrella Black '(maternal great-grandmother) * 'Septimus Weasley '(maternal great-grandfather) * 'Ignotus Peverell '(paternal ancestor) * 'Linfred of Stinchcombe '(paternal ancestor) * 'Hardwin Potter '(paternal ancestor) * 'Iolanthe Potter '(paternal ancestor) * 'Fleamont Potter '(paternal great-grandfather) * 'Euphemia Potter '(paternal great-grandmother) * 'Henry Potter '(paternal great-great-grandfather) * 'Ms Fleamont '(paternal great-great-great-grandmother) * [[Potter Family|'Potter Family]] (paternal relatives) * Peverell Family '(paternal ancestors) * 'Merope Gaunt '(distant cousin) * 'Marvolo Gaunt '(paternal distant cousin) * 'Morfin Gaunt '(paternal distant cousin) * 'Tom Riddle '(paternal distant cousin) * 'Ignatius Prewett (maternal great-great-uncle) * Lucretia Prewett '(maternal great-great-aunt) * [[Fabian Prewett|'Fabian Prewett ]](maternal great-uncle) * [[Gideon Prewett|'Gideon Prewett' ]](maternal great-uncle) *'Unnamed great uncle' *'Muriel' (great-great-great-aunt) *[[Tessie|'Tessie' ]](great-great-aunt) Category:Potter family Category:Female Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Characters Category:Weasley family